Semana Pezberry 4
by Symbelmynne
Summary: Sigo la semana Pezberry en tumblr. Día 4 y 5 subidos.
1. Acosadora

**Pezberry Week 4**

 **Autora:** Symbelmynne

 **Capítulo:** **1 - Acosadora**

 **Palabras:** **2,061**

 **Parejas:** Rachel Berry/Santana López

 **Summary:** **Siguiendo la Semana Pezberry del 20/06 en Tumblr, va el día 1 "Fake Dating" o "Citas Falsas o fingiendo" como quieran ponerle. Así que las dejo con la Pezberry Week...y nos vemos. El rating va a ir variando, de acuerdo a lo que pase. Y seguramente que van a tener conexión la mayoría de las historias.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Algo que me olvidé, Glee no me pertenece. Sino existiría Pezberry.**

 **N/A:¡Peligro!¡** **No hay sexy times en este capítulo!No me odien!**

 **Fecha de Publicación:** **20/06/2016**

 **Acosadora**

"Berry" dijo Santana acercándose a dicha diva que estaba oculta debajo de las gradas. "Maldición, si que este lugar está limpio" agregó al ver exactamente eso.

"¿Cómo me encontraste?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la latina sorprendida.

"Te seguí. ¿Cómo crees?" preguntó Santana sentándose al lado de Rachel. "¿Mantienes tú esto limpio?"

"Santana..." dijo Rachel esperando algo más que pregunta sobre el lugar donde se escondía.

"No puedes negarme un par de preguntas, después de todo Puckertonto también sabe de este lugar" dijo Santana. "¿Traes a chicas también aquí?"

"Santana..." volvió a repetir la diva. Esta vez sonaba mucho más firme y la latina sabía que eso le iba a ganar un discurso.

"Está bien, está bien" dijo Santana levantando sus manos en forma de resignarse. "Tengo una propuesta para hacerte"

"¿Podría saber de que estás hablando?" dijo Rachel mirando a Santana confundida.

"Ah, no." dijo la latina moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado y al otro. "No te puedes hacer la idiota. Sabes tan bien como yo, que estuviste Viernes y Sábado en ese bar para homosexuales. Por lo que me hice la idiota hasta hoy, viernes, casi una semana después para acercarme"

"Pensé que te habías quedado con la duda, después de todo no pudiste acercarte demasiado."

"Te vi muy entretenida."

"¿Con quién?¿Con la rubia que después se fue con Noah?"

"Hay mucho gay panic ahí" dijo Santana.

"¿Por qué te acercas ahora?" preguntó Rachel

"Bueno..."dijo Santana bajando su mirada. La diva en ese lugar era completamente diferente, tan diferente que la latina vio un lado más que le gustó. Realmente le gustaba Rachel Berry. Pero sabía que no iba a poder acercarse tan fácilmente. Así que después de pensarlo, había ideado un plan. "Estoy recibiendo mensajes...y realmente me gusta la idea del bar." agregó después de pensarlo detenidamente. Tenía que acordarse del plan, y así, al finalizar el fin de semana Rachel Berry estaría completamente enamorada de ella. Si, no iba a pensar en pequeñeces, como "gustarle", Santana López va por el todo.

"Puedo notar incluso cuando piensas en tercera persona, pero no, no puedo leer los pensamientos y tampoco entiendo que tienen que ver esos mensajes con el bar y contigo aquí. "dijo Rachel mirándola confundida.

"Hace un tiempo que me vienen enviando mensajes. Es una mujer, de eso estoy segura. Pero...no parecen detenerse a pesar de solicitarlo. Entonces...se me ocurrió decirle que estaba en pareja. Y cuando me pregunto su nombre, porque me parece que se dio cuenta, dije el tuyo."

"¿El mío?"

"Bueno, eres la única que conozco que va a ese bar"

"Santana, estás diciendo que recibes esos mensajes desde hace tiempo y ¿le dices que tú novia soy yo ahora? No entiendo el punto" dijo la diva cruzando sus brazos sobre sus pechos.

"Bueno...es que eres la única que podía decir...que va a ese lugar." dijo Santana levantando sus hombros. "Entonces..."

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Rachel esperando que lo diga. Se había dado cuenta que era realmente lo que la latina quería decir.

"Necesitaría que, por lo menos este fin de semana..."

"¿Qué?"

"Este fin de semana te hagas pasar por mi novia por lo menos en el bar. Resulta ser que no me cree..."

"No sé por qué" dijo Rachel girando sus ojos. "¿Qué hay para mi?"

"¿Más que pasar tiempo conmigo?" preguntó Santana tratando de sonar sexy pero al ver la cara poco sorprendida de la diva, decidió jugar de otra manera "No sé. Te deberia un favor enorme, o unos diez favores chicos. Pero...necesito tu respuesta hoy mismo, para empezar a planear el fin de semana"

"Santana, ¿estás consciente que la gente no está acostumbrada a vernos juntas?" preguntó Rachel despacio.

"Si, no es momento de preocuparme por eso" dijo la latina mirando a la diva. "¿Qué dices?"

Rachel observó detenidamente a Santana, le había parecido que sonaba ilusionada, pero no podía sonar ilusionada, después de todo no la soportaba.

"No sé porque me elegiste a mi para esto, pero puedo asegurarte que en estos momentos no tengo nada en mente para pedirte a cambio"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Quiero decir que si" dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie. "¿Cómo hacemos?"

"Te paso a buscar a las 7" dijo Santana

"¿7 no es muy temprano?"

"Tenemos que acordar como nos vamos a comportar" dijo Santana sonriendo.

Fue otra sorpresa para la diva, ya que la sonrisa era sincera.

S&R

Santana llegó puntual, estaba nerviosa. Realmente no sabía quien era la de los mensajes, a pesar de que gracias a eso la había acercado a la diva. Decidió bajar del auto, porque no iba a esperar a que Rachel saliera. Sin embargo la diva salió sin siquiera darse cuenta de que Santana estaba caminando hacia ella.

"Pensé que no entrarías, así que salía a esperarte" dijo Rachel mirando a Santana quien estaba sorprendida.

"Oh, lo siento. No quería tocar la bocina, me parece de muy mala educación." agregó la latina, volviendo hacia el auto.

Rachel la siguió silenciosa y se sentó en el asiento del acompañante. Quería ver hacia donde la llevaría la latina.

Extrañamente Santana estacionó al frente de Breadstix, pero no se dirigió a ese restaurante. Rachel podía escuchar las voces de algunos de sus compañeros preguntándose que hacía Santana López con ella, pero la latina parecía ignorarlos.

"Si quieres vamos a Breadstix..." interrumpió el silencio Santana, "pero la comida vegana ahí no es realmente vegana"

"Está bien" dijo Rachel. "Santana... " agregó despacio mirando hacia la zona en donde estaba el grupo de jóvenes de McKinely.

"Déjalos que hablen, Rachel." dijo la latina entrando en el restaurante. La diva la siguió sorprendida y se sentó al frente de ella.

S&R

"¿Qué tendremos que hacer?" preguntó la diva después de haber pedido algo para comer.

"No lo sé. Probablmente entrar de la mano, y hacer como que nos gustamos. Pero después de eso, no sé. Supongo que tendremos que estar juntas toda la noche. Solo espero que termine de enviarme esos mensajes" dijo Santana

"O sea, que voy a poder poner en marcha mis dotes de actriz"

"Deberían salir perfectas."

"Claramente no me has visto actuar" dijo la diva. Había estado todo el día pensando en lo que Santana le había pedido, no podía negar que la latina le atraía, pero también tenía que tener cuidado. Sabía que físicamente no le pasaría nada, pero su corazón, su corazón podía llegar a sufrir.

"Bueno...es momento entonces que nos vayamos" dijo Santana viendo que ya habían terminado y pagado la cuenta.

S&R

Era temprano para el bar, así que había lugar para sentarse. Rachel compró cervezas con una identificación falsa y se sentó justo al lado de Santana que pasó un brazo por sus hombres.

"¿Qué haces? "preguntó despacio.

"Es por las dudas" dijo Santana..."Extraño"

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la latina. No se había dado cuenta de que estaban tan cerca.

"Encajas perfectamente en mis brazos" dijo Santana sonriendo y mirando a Rachel. Sus ojos se encontraron, y se dieron cuenta de que ambas estaban muy cerca la una de la otra. El celular de la latina vibró interrumpiendo un momento en que las dos sabían que terminaría con un beso. "Parece que tu novia no te da buenos orgasmos, se las nota muy tensas" leyó Santana.

"O sea que está acá " dijo Rachel mirando disimuladamente al bar. Pero a la mayoría no las conocía así que no podía llegar a decir quien era y nadie las estaba mirando.

Santana guardó el celular y miró a la diva de nuevo, esperando algo.

"No vamos a hacer nada ahora. Sería como darle el premio mayor." dijo Rachel mirando a Santana y sonriendo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la latina confundida.

"Si reaccionamos ahora, con cualquier cosa, se va a dar cuenta de que no somos realmente novias" dijo Rachel. "Si esperamos, cuando piense que leíste otro mensaje y no el de ella, cuando menos se lo espere, nos besaremos"

Santana asintió y decidió acercarse más a la diva. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Si"

"¿Por qué empezaste a venir a este bar?"

"¿Acaso no es obvio Santana? Me gustan las mujeres"

"Si, pero...en la escuela"

"Imagina si a mi ya baja reputación dentro de esas paredes, le sumo _lesbiana_. No me van a dejar vivir en paz. Y falta tan poco"

"Pero...¿has estado con algunas de estas mujeres?¿Qué pasó con Finn?"

"Con Finn...bueno, después de ese primer año con tantos problemas en el coro, cuando él terminó conmigo, me di cuenta que no me gustaba estar con hombres...y conocí a alguien...y terminé conociendo este lugar."

"O sea que si has estado con alguien"

"Si, he estado con alguien."

"Con razón has estado muy tranquila en glee. Hace como dos años que no hay nadie que pueda hacerte enojar, ni nada."

"Han sido dos años muy tranquilos por suerte."

"Para ti..." dijo Santana sonriendo y animándose a mirar al bar rápidamente, "Para nosotras, teniendo a Quinn encima..."

"Sus obsesiones son sus obsesiones. No las mías" dijo Rachel llevando, extrañamente una mano al rostro de la latina y haciendo que gire nuevamente a mirarla. "Santana..."

Nuevamente, fue encontrar los ojos de Rachel en el medio de ese bar de luces tenues, y su boca decidió que no debía decir palabra alguna, solo sintió que era más que necesario acercarse a la otra boca. Y así lo hizo...despacio, sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Rachel quien parecía estar pensando en lo mismo que ella.

Fue cuando por fin sus bocas hicieron contacto, que rompieron el contacto con sus ojos porque ante el placer ambas se rindieron a disfrutarlo. Se separaron mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo, antes de volver a unirse en un beso más profundo, esta vez involucrando lenguas, y manos más urgentes que unían cada vez más los cuerpos.

Estuvieron besándose casi unos treinta minutos, cuando se separaron se miraron sonrientes para continuar con su charla. Ahora la incomodidad de las dos había sido olvidada.

"Cuéntame..." dijo Santana

"No Santana, es momento que hables tú" dijo Rachel despacio, mirando como la latina unía una de sus manos. "He visto que hace un tiempo comenzaste a venir a este bar, nunca te vas con alguien. Y se te acercan muchas mujeres..."

"Verás..." dijo Santana "Con Brittany comencé a darme cuenta que me gustaban las mujeres, y sin embargo, ella no lo es. Pero no importó, pude salir del closet con mi familia, pero hasta ahí llegó mi valentía. El colegio es demasiado...violento a veces con aquellos que consideran diferentes."

"Es verdad..." dijo Rachel despacio.

"Rachel, ¿quieres bailar?" preguntó Santana moviendo el brazo que todavía estaba en el hombro de la diva a su cintura. A la más pequeña de las dos le sorprendió la dulzura en la voz de la latina, y solo logró asentir, tenía miedo de que su voz le fallara. Desde el beso todo había cambiado.

Caminaron hacia la pista, sin siquiera soltar sus manos, y comenzaron a moverse al compás de la música.

Perdieron, oportunamente, la noción del tiempo. Y cuando dejaron de bailar ya estaban completamente cansadas y la noche estaba tan avanzada, que decidieron q ue lo mejor era salir de ese lugar.

S&R

"¿Te volvió a escribir?" preguntó Rachel mientras salían del estacionamiento del bar.

"¿mm?" preguntó Santana sin tener ni idea de lo que la diva estaba hablando.

"Tu acosadora" dijo Rachel. "¿Te volvió a escribir?"

"Oh...no lo sé." dijo Santana.

"¿Cómo que no lo sabes?" preguntó Rachel sonriendo, aunque la latina no pudiera ver la sonrisa.

"No me fijé." dijo Santana, quien se había perdido en un pensamiento extraño desde que Rachel preguntara sobre la acosadora. "Actúas muy bien"

Rachel la miró notando que estaban llegando a su casa.

"Sobre todo ese beso..." dijo Santana estacionando al frente de la casa de la diva.

"Santana..." dijo la diva abriendo la puerta del acompañante y comenzando a bajarse. "Desde que nuestros labios se tocaron, dejé de fingir" agregó para comenzar a cerrar la puerta .

Santana detuvo la puerta estirándose sobre el, ahora vacío, asiento del acompañante con una sonrisa.

"¡Rachel!" gritó haciendo que la diva se diera vuelta y la mirara. "Yo también dejé de fingir desde el momento del beso"

La diva sonrió y Santana cerró la puerta despacio.

Sabía que no importaba más su acosadora, a pesar de que gracias a ella ahora tenía alguna oportunidad con la diva, sino simplemente llegaba el momento de intentar conquistarla.


	2. Como Conquistarla

**Pezberry Week 4**

 **Autora:** Symbelmynne

 **Capítulo:** **1** **2 – Como conquistarla**

 **Palabras:** **2,061**

 **Parejas:** Rachel Berry/Santana López

 **Summary:** **Siguiendo la Semana Pezberry del 20/06 en Tumblr, va e** **l día 2 "Wooing" o conquistando, una cosa así. Es posterior al capítulo 1 de esta semana, en donde Santana intenta conquistar a la diva.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Algo que me olvidé, Glee no me pertenece. Sino existiría Pezberry.**

 **N/A:¡Peligro!¡** **No hay sexy times en este capítulo!No me odien!**

 **Fecha de Publicación:** **21/06/2016**

* * *

 **Como conquistarla**

Como su acosadora había anunciado su derrota, y Santana sabía que no podía ser tan fácil conquistar a Rachel Berry, no después de todo lo que hizo, decidió que lo mejor sería buscar la forma de conquistarla. "Pero no van a existir canciones en el coro" dijo en voz alta.

Recordó el viernes a la noche. La cena, el beso y todo, cada detalle pasó por la memoria de Santana y se dio cuenta que sabía como hacerlo.

* * *

Santana salió corriendo de las prácticas, escapando de Quinn que quería decirle algo importante. Aunque suponía que era, ya que había visto a todas las porristas mirándola. Sabía que las habían visto juntas el viernes al lado de Breadstix.

"Rachel" dijo llegando al casillero en donde la diva estaba buscando sus cosas.

"Buen día, Santana. ¿A qué debo...?" preguntó la diva sorprendida y mirando hacia todos lados.

"Quería saludarte, nada más. Y quedarme cerca tuyo para que no vengas idiotas como aquellos" dijo Santana interrumpiendo a Rachel y señalando hacia el fondo del pasillo.

"¿Estás jugando a algo?" preguntó la diva todavía muy confundida.

"No, simplemente no me pediste nada a cambio del favor que me hiciste, y no quería que...esos idiotas pensaran que porque tienen poder podrían tirarte granizados" dijo Santana

"¿Y eso?"

"Eso es mi forma de agradecerte por lo de la semana pasada." dijo Santana segura de si misma, como esa latina que todos veían constantemente.

"¿Sufriendo los riesgos que puede traer el que te vean conmigo?" preguntó Rachel

"Te dije el otro día, que los dejes hablar. Ellos no me manejan, Rachel" dijo Santana sonriendo. "Vamos, te acompaño al aula"

"Santana, ¿esto tiene que ver con tu acosadora?" preguntó Rachel despacio, caminando al lado de la latina, rumbo a su aula. Aunque no sabía si Santana estaba segura de que clase le tocaba a esa hora.

"No, realmente." dijo la latina. "En realidad, admitió su derrota."

"¿Entonces?"

"¿Crees que después de lo que pasó el fin de semana, podría quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como estos idiotas te malatratan?" preguntó Santana. "Después de todo, quiero pensar que nos pusimos en el camino de ser amigas."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel cada vez más confundida. O no, confundida no, rebosante de alegría por dentro. Porque sabía, había aprendido que dentro de Santana había algo más que una mujer ocultando su sexualidad. Se dio cuenta que estar con la latina no era algo malo. Al contrario. Le había encantado estarlo, y no había podido dormir la noche anterior pensando en que quizás, su corazón, volvería a sufrir al verla. Lo sabía. Por eso estaba exultante. Santana se estaba demostrando como era en soledad, al frente de todos. Obviamente no quería que eso le afectara, pero parecía que la latina no tenía esos problemas. No le importaba realmente lo que los otros estaban pensando.

"Nos vemos, tienes química ahora" dijo Santana guiñándole un ojo y alejándose de la diva que se había quedado sorprendida en la puerta de su aula.

S&R

"Berry no, Santana" dijo Quinn cuando logró acercarse finalmente a la latina. Ya era la hora del almuerzo, las había visto juntas toda la mañana, y aunque las dos parecían cómodas podía notar que la diva estaba un poco en guardia.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la latina mirando a su capitana.

"Berry. Te vi el viernes a la noche con ella. Te vi cenando en ese restaurante al lado de Breadstix. Se fueron juntas. Y hoy aquí, toda la mañana. Con Berry no, no puedo descargar mi furia" dijo Quinn acomodando sus manos en su cintura.

"Quinn..." dijo la latina imitando la posición y acercándose a la rubia. "Rachel hace años que no te hace nada, no dice nada ni en el coro para no molestar. Y sigues con esa extraña obsesión, tratando de destruirla completamente. Es como un juego que no se termina, ¿no te parece?"

"¿Es lo único que vas a decir?" preguntó Quinn.

"¿Esperas una explicación?" preguntó Santana y al ver que la rubia asentía bajó sus brazos de su cintura y se ubicó a su lado. "Rachel me gustas, tú sabes bien que me gusta. El viernes fue un favor que le pedí, lo de hoy, fueron mis ganas de acercarme a ella."

"Pero..." dijo Quinn

"Tienes un montón de blancos para descargar tu furia. Incluso sé porque ella se alejó de ti y de Finn hace dos años, sé que es lo que la ha mantenido calmada. No creas que estoy jugando con sus sentimientos, porque en todo caso, hasta ahora yo voy a terminar más lastimada que ella. Hemos hablado mucho, Quinn, de mis sentimientos." dijo Santana alejándose de la rubia.

Cuando finalmente la latina se alejó, Quinn caminó hacia la puerta del baño y le puso el seguro.

"¿Qué opinas?" preguntó dando media vuelta y esperando. Después de todo aunque parecía vacío, había alguien escuchando.

"¿Tú qué opinas?" fue la respuesta mientras una de las puertas del baño se abría de todo. Quinn no sabía bien de donde la diva había sacado esa habilidad para esconderse en un baño, con la puerta casi abierta y sin que la vieran.

"Tiene razón en todo lo que dijo" dijo Quinn caminando hacia Rachel que se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo. "Después de todo, una mala relación no hace que no puedas tener otra"

"¿Desde cuándo eres tan filosofa?" preguntó Rachel

"Desde el momento en que mi mejor amiga me hizo torturarla." dijo Quinn. "¿Cómo crees que reaccionará cuando se de cuenta de que en realidad somos amigas desde hace años?"

"¿Podemos cruzar ese puente cuando lleguemos a él?" preguntó la diva.

"No quería que fuera un chiste para ella." dijo Quinn. "Demasiado daño te sigo haciendo porque no quieres que mi reputación se vea afectada y bla bla bla. Me diste demasiadas veces el discurso"

"Entonces..."

"Puedes decir como que finalmente me dejaste protegerte" dijo Quinn abrazando a la diva y saliendo del baño.

S&R

El coro fue algo complicado ese lunes, como todo rumor corría rápidamente por la escuela, cuando Rachel y Santana entraron en el aula para ser observadas durante todo el tiempo por sus compañeros.

"¿Podemos referirnos al gran elefante en la habitación?" preguntó Quinn a cinco minutos de que termine la clase.

"Estaría muy bueno. He recibido muchas notificaciones sobre el tema" dijo el Sr. Schuester.

"No creo que sea necesario hablar de eso" dijo Puckerman. "A menos de que nos muestren videos de ellas dos teniendo sexo. Si no, es muy aburrido el _gran elefante en la habitación_ "

Como las palabras del joven judío llamaron la atención todos se quedaron mirando, momento que las dos morenas aprovecharon para ver pasar el tiempo.

"Bueno pero..." dijo Schuester

"Gracias al cielo, es hora de irnos" dijo Quinn interrumpiendo al profesor y saliendo del aula. Uno a uno los miembros del coro fueron dejando el aula ante la mirada estupefacta de Schuester.

* * *

El coro parecía el único lugar en el que las dos morenas sentían las miradas y el juicio de sus compañeros. El resto de la escuela parecía haberse acostumbrado a verlas juntas después de un par de semanas.

Y viendo la normalidad de la situación, Santana buscó a Rachel nuevamente un viernes la tarde y la encontró debajo de las gradas, en ese lugar que destacaba debajo de todas las gradas.

"En serio, ¿cómo haces para mantenerlo tan limpio?" preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado. Después de todo la diva ya estaba acostumbrada a las apariciones súbitas de la latina.

"Noah me debe algunos favores, para que no le pida nada me limpia este lugar bajo las gradas" dijo la diva dejando de lado el libro.

"¿Quieres ir esta noche al bar?" preguntó Santana sonriendo cuando la diva la miró.

"¿Volvió tu acosadora?" preguntó Rachel

"No, Berry." dijo la latina. "Como una cita. Entre nosotras dos. Sin acosadoras de por medio."

"¿No pudiste olvidar como beso, verdad?" preguntó Rachel sonriendo

"Y otras cosas más." dijo Santana devolviendo la sonrisa. "Así que...¿Qué dices?"

"Digo que si, Santana." respondió Rachel

S&R

La cita había ido tan bien como la primera por lo que Santana en vez de llevar a la diva a su casa, se detuvo en uno de los paradores del pueblo y pasaron al asiento trasero _para estar más cómodas_. Y estar más cómodas era estar prácticamente acostadas, besándose casi sin respirar. Estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que el teléfono de la diva comenzó a sonar.

"¿Quién te llama a estas horas?" preguntó Santana mientras dejaba que la diva sacara el dispositivo.

"No lo sé" dijo Rachel mirando la pantalla.

"¿Quinn?" preguntó Santana quien pudo ver el nombre de la rubia mencionada en la misma.

"Bueno...tengo que explicarte algunas cosas." dijo Rachel dejando el teléfono y volviendo a los labios de la latina que se habían quedado abiertos de la sorpresa.

* * *

 _Hello Kitties!_

 _¿Cómo están?_

 _Espero que bien! Yo por lo pronto jugando con los tiempos. Porque me puse como meta hacer esta semana, y siempre surge algo. Pero bueno, mañana está cubierto también._

 _Muchas gracias kitties, por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

 _Muchas gracias por leerme también._

 _Besos,_

 _Lore!_


	3. Las Fans

**Pezberry Week 4**

 **Autora:** Symbelmynne

 **Capítulo:** **3 – Las Fans**

 **Palabras:** **2,** **558**

 **Parejas:** Rachel Berry/Santana López

 **Summary:** **Siguiendo la Semana Pezberry del 20/06 en Tumblr, va e** **l día** **3** **"** **Roomates** **" o "** **Compañeras de Habitación"** **. Es** **independiente de los dos anteriores** **de esta semana, en donde Santana intenta conquistar a la diva.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Algo que me olvidé, Glee no me pertenece. Sino existiría Pezberry.**

 **N/A:¡Peligro!¡** **No hay sexy times en este capítulo!No me odien!**

 **Fecha de Publicación:** **2** **2** **/06/2016**

* * *

 **Las Fans**

Rachel caminaba rumbo a su habitación. Sabía que compartiría la misma con alguien de apellido López. NYADA le garantizaba un camino en Broadway, y lo sabía. Pero investigando un poco, en Columbia tenía a la mayoría de los profesores de NYADA y podía tener un segundo título para poder salir al mundo, si no funcionaba lo primero.

No iba a engañarse para nada, se sentía completamente confiada en su futuro en las enormes tablas de Broadway, pero siempre podía haber un segundo plan del destino.

Siguió mirando pasar puerta tras puerta hasta que encontró la 16. Esa sería su habitación durante el próximo año, y quizás, podría tener una nueva amiga.

Entró con la llave que le habían dado en atención al alumno y miró a su alrededor. Claramente su compañera de habitación ya había llegado. Vio como era la habitación, sorprendiéndose que tenía una pequeña cocina y se encaminó hacia la parte izquierda de la habitación y dejó sus bolsos. Después sonriendo se asomó por la ventana hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y una muy agitada Santnana López la señalaba.

"¿Eres mi compañera de habitación?" preguntó sin dejar de señalarla.

"¿Santana?" preguntó Rachel saliendo de su sorpresa.

"Maldición, no se me ocurrió hasta ahora ir a preguntar sobre mi compañera. Y resulta que me dijeron Berry, pensé que era tan común, que no me preocupe. Hasta que me pareció verte pasar. Y si, eras tú." dijo la latina caminando para sentarse en la que había decidido que sería su cama.

"Santana, creo que todavía debe haber tiempo de cambiarme." dijo la diva.

"No, no, no" dijo Santana moviendo sus manos y su cabeza en clara negación. "Al contrario, no quiero que te cambies."

Rachel se sorprendió al ver que sonreía.

"Simplemente no pensé que vinieras a Columbia. Pensé que ibas a ir a esa...NYADA." continuó Santana poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la cama de la diva. "¿Te ayudo?"

"¿Santana?" preguntó Rachel sin salir de su asombro.

"Bueno..." dijo la latina llevando una de sus manos a su nuca. "Antes deberíamos hablar y yo pedir disculpas por la secundaria"

"Prefiero que hagamos eso cuando ya esté acomodada." dijo Rachel caminando despacio hacia la latina.

"Tuvimos suerte, nos tocó una habitación en la esquina. Y con baño. Lo bueno es que no somos demasiado grandes ninguna de las dos así que el baño es perfecto." continuó Santana.

"¿Puedes terminarla con eso?" preguntó Rachel de golpe. "Estás como muy contenta de todo, y si, la secundaria fue la secundaria, pero esta Santana López me está dando escalofríos por ahora."

"Si, me imaginé. Britt me dijo que la gente se asustaría de solo pensar que soy más simpática fuera de McKinley." dijo Santana.

"Tenía toda la razón." dijo Rachel.

"Bien, voy a comprar algo de comida entonces. ¿O quieres venir conmigo?" preguntó Santana caminando hacia la puerta.

"Acomodaré mis cosas" dijo Rachel notando que Santana asentía y dejaba la habitación.

S&R

"Qué bueno que trajiste platos y eso" dijo Santana volviendo con comida china, todo vegano por supuesto. "No sabía que habitación nos tocaría."

"Es una historia de terror, ¿sabes?" preguntó Rachel mirando siempre fijamenete a la latina.

Santana suspiró, era un suspiro que decía muchas cosas. Cosas como que debía explicarse. Que debía pedir perdón. Que debía comenzar de nuevo.

Rachel miraba los ojos de la latina, y cuando sus ojos se conectaron, pudo notar como que estaba esperando algo. Bajó la mirada hacia la mesa y se encontró con una de las manos de la latina extendida.

"Hola, mi nombre es Santana López, fui una perra en la secundaria y por eso me gustaría pedirte disculpas. Además me gustaría también comenzar de nuevo." dijo Santana cuando la diva apretó la mano que estaba sobre la mesa.

"Rachel Berry es mi nombre y acepto tus disculpas. De todas maneras, ya te había perdonado, Santana."

"Gracias" dijo la latina. "Ahora..."

"¿Ahora?"

"Podemos comer normalmente y comenzar a hablar normalmente" dijo Santana.

* * *

Las clases ya habían empezado, y Santana pasaba estudiando la misma cantidad de horas.

"Esto es imposible" dijo estirándose sobre la silla

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Rachel que justo entraba en la habitación.

"Unos ejercicios que nos pidieron en matemáticas" dijo Santana mirándola. "Extraño que no tienes alguna de tus fans siguiéndote"

"Empiezo a pensar que te están molestando" dijo Rachel. No era la primera vez que la latina decía eso y como si estuviera enojada.

"¿Recién te das cuenta?" preguntó inclinándose sobre los apuntes de nuevo.

"Santana..." dijo la diva.

"Quiero terminar con esto así puedo disfrutar la fiesta" dijo la latina concentrándose nuevamente en sus apuntes.

Rachel se sentó en su cama y se quedó observando la latina. Durante más de un mes habían estado bien, riendo juntas, pasando el tiempo juntas. Pero dos semanas dentro de las clases, Santana había cambio rotundamente. Y el día en que una de sus _fans_ la había tocado demasiado dentro de esa misma habitación, Santana explotó en insultos y la echó de la misma.

Cuando habían viajado a Lima, se juntaron con sus compañeros del coro y en un momento libre pudo preguntarle a Brittany. Pero ésta no le dio ninguna respuesta, simplemente sonrió y corrió para sentarse al lado de Finn. Noah había hecho lo mismo.

"¿Me vas a decir que es lo que te está molestando hace tiempo? " preguntó Rachel despacio sin quitar la vista de la latina. No fue demasiado despacio y perdida en sus pensamientos no notó que Santana si la había escuchado.

* * *

Fue casi un mes después de ese día, en el que Rachel regresó a la habitación de Santana se dio cuenta de las cosas.

Ella misma, últimamente, se sentía bastante molesta por un par de chicas que seguían a la latina a todos lados. Era obvio que a ésta no le gustaba, por la cara que les daba, pero siempre estaban ahí. Sobre todo si alguna de las _fans_ de la diva aparecía.

Se acostó en su cama, cerrando un poco los ojos. Estaba bastante cansada de las clases de baile, por lo que pareció que se había dormido. Y era real el parecer que se había dormido porque no escuchó la puerta abrirse. Sin embargo si escuchó las palabras que se dijeron en su oído y sintió lo que vino después.

"Te amo, Rachel" dijo Santana arrodillada al lado de la cama y se inclinó a dejar un beso en sus labios.

La diva contuvo sus ganas de devolver el beso, y esperó que Santana entrará en el baño. Abrió los ojos al sentir cerrarse la puerta y todo comenzó a flotar en sus ojos. Los enojos de Santana ante sus _fans._ Su propio enojo ante las de Santana. El cambio entre su relación con las personas que se acercaban a las dos. Sobre todo aquellas que escuchaban a la diva cantar.

"Estás despierta. ¿Quieres que pidamos algo para comer?" preguntó Santana saliendo del baño.

"¿Ya es la hora de la cena?" preguntó la diva refregándose los ojos.

"Si dormilona" dijo Santana

"Entonces iré a buscar algo para comer. Después de todo no fuimos a hacer las compras" dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie despacio.

"No, podemos pedir..." dijo Santana.

"Necesito caminar" dijo la diva pasando al lado de Santana y tocando su brazo.

La latina se quedó mirándola partir, pensando en si había pasado algo o no.

S&R

Era obvio que había algo entre ella y Santana. Era más que obvio que su relación había mejorado muchísimo los primeros días de compartir habitación, a pesar de los enojos de cada una por las _fans_ de la otra, no podían mantenerse demasiado tiempo enojadas una con la otra. Rachel sabía que algo frenaba a la latina de conquistar mujeres, después de todo sabía que las dos ex porristas habían terminado su relación hacía mucho tiempo. Y ella sabía que sentía algo, mucho, por Santana aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho en voz alta.

Volvió caminando despacio, olvidándose de la comida que tenía en una bolsa en la mano y que podía llegar a enfriarse.

"Tardaste" dijo Santana apenas la vio entrar.

"Lo siento" dijo Rachel dejando la comida en la mesa ya lista por Santana.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó la latina preocupada. Después de que la diva se hubiera ido, Santana se puso a pensar y se dio cuenta de que quizás la diva la hubiera escuchado.

"Si, solo estaba pensando" dijo Rachel sonriendo. Se dio cuenta de que Santana realmente se preocupaba por ella.

"¿En cuál de tus _fans?"_ preguntó Santana

"¿Te sientes celosa de mis fans?" preguntó la diva queriendo molestar a la latina. Ahora tenía la intención de que Santana dijera sus sentimientos cuando ella estuviera despierta.

Santana giró sus ojos. "Tus fans son lesbianas esperando el momento de poder tener esas piernas alrededor de sus cabezas, Rachel."

"¿Y qué hay con eso?"

"No creo que tengan el derecho"

"¿Quieres tener el derecho tú, Santana? ¿Ser la única que puede...cómo fue que lo dijiste..." quiso terminar Rachel pero la latina se puso de pie.

"No es justo" dijo Santana caminando hacia su cama y acostándose mirando para la pared.

Rachel sonrió pero se dijo que así no iba a poder conquistarla rápido.

* * *

Pasaron unos cuantos días hasta que Rachel, después de salir a correr temprano, volvía a la habitación quejándose del dolor producido por una caída, que se dio cuenta que podía usar eso a su favor.

"¿Tienes sangre porque...?" preguntó Santana apenas la vio entrar en la habitación.

"Me caí y me lastimé" dijo Rachel observando como la latina se movía rápidamente hacia el cuarto de baño y volvía con el botiquín. "Voy a necesitar que me ayudes, porque me lastimé las manos también" agregó mostrando las palmas de sus manos.

"Rachel, voy a tener que sacarte la ropa para poder curarte la pierna" dijo Santana y la diva pudo notar que se ponía colorada.

Santana observó de reojo como la diva se sacaba el pantalón y vio la lastimadura en la rodilla. Se agachó al frente de ella y agarró con una mano la pierna lastimada perdiéndose un segundo entre el valle que apareció delante de ella. Y de donde salía un lugar tan dulce, que casi la vuelve loca.

"¿Santana?" preguntó Rachel notando que su amiga estaba distraída.

"Lo siento, no puedo" dijo Santana haciendo el ademán de levantarse, pero en ese momento, las dos piernas de Rachel se agarraron a su cuello.

"Santana..." dijo de nuevo la diva, suavemente, logrando que sus ojos se encontraran.

"No sabes...no sabes lo que siento" dijo la latina llevando sus manos a las piernas de Rachel. Su primera intención era sacarlas, pero al tocarlas empezó a acariciarlas.

"Si lo sé. Simplemente...lo oculto mejor" dijo Rachel atrayendo a la latina hacia ella, con sus piernas.

Santana se quedó mirando los labios de Rachel, y olvidando las piernas alrededor de su cabeza, levantó un poco sus rodillas y se acercó lentamente a la diva. Sus ojos solo se desviaban un momento, para ver los labios, para saber que iba en la dirección correcta. Quería darle la oportunidad a la diva de echarse hacia atrás. De arrepentirse si realmente era lo que quería. Pero lastimada y todo, Rachel aceleró la brecha con sus manos atrayendo más rápidamente el rostro de Santana hacia ella.

Y sus labios, sus labios haciendo finalmente contacto hicieron que las dos se olvidaran de todo. Lo principal, olvidarse de ir a clase. Lo secundario...bueno, en ese momento no había secundarios. Porque Santana tomó la delantera terminando de desnudar a la diva, y desnudó su cuerpo sin dejar de mirar el otro. Porque en ese momento, ante sus ojos, Rachel Berry desnuda era perfecta. Rachel intentaba tocar a Santana mientras se sacaba la ropa, pero perdió la batalla al ver la hermosa piel, brillante en ese momento, el valle entre los pechos de Santana, su ombligo y el camino que llevaría a su entrepierna. Un camino que se prometió seguir en minutos.

Santana acostó a la diva y se ubicó encima de ella, entre sus piernas. Sin soltar sus labios, tocando sus pechos, pellizcando sus pezones y descendiendo con una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna de la diva, gimiendo en el momento en que sintió la humedad y la boca de Rachel abriéndose un poco más. Santana no podía negar que estaba desesperada por poder conocer el interior de la diva, de la forma en la que estaba a punto de hacerlo, penetrándola despacio con dos de sus dedos, mientras sentía las paredes cerrarse alrededor de ella, mientras sentía como el cuerpo de la diva quería envolverla en un solo abrazo.

No dejó de moverse dentro de la diva, no hasta que sintió esa almohada de nervios, que parecía estar esperándola, hasta que logró acariciarlo y sintió a sus dedos ahogarse en el interior de la otra morena que mordió su labio inferior y emitió un grito de placer al sentir el orgasmo golpearla.

Santana se quedó mirando su rostro mientras seguía entrando y saliendo de ella. Cuando la diva dejó de tener pequeñas convulsiones a causa del placer, Santana salió despacio de ella y llevó sus dedos a su boca. Rachel no la vio, porque tenía sus ojos cerrados y la latina se acostó a su lado, cansada.

Rachel giró para mirar el rostro de Santana y sonrió antes de besarla. Santana dejó que la diva se acueste encima de ella, aunque había visto sus manos y sabía que no podría aguantar demasiado apoyada sobre las mismas. Pero parecía que la diva sentía casi nada en sus manos, porque pareció ubicarse claramente sobre su boca, y después de besarla un buen rato, bajó con la misma hacia sus pechos, y así seguir bajando hasta encontrar la entrepierna de Santana y hundir su lengua en los labios inferiores de la misma, antes de llevar una de sus manos, a rodear su entrada.

Pero decidió que mejor que hundir sus dedos en lo más profundo de la latina, lo mejor y primero sería hundir su lengua. Y agarrando los muslos de Santana, mordiendo despacio el clítoris latino que tenía excitado entre su lengua, descendió con la misma hasta la entrada y la metió en el túnel que la estaba esperando. Podía sentir como las piernas de Santana querían cerrarse a su alrededor. Podía tocar con una de sus manos el clítoris de la latina y sonrió para sus adentros al tocar el punto g de la misma. Las piernas de Santana sxe cerraban cada vez más a su alrededor, pero Rachel pudo controlarlas, como así también pudo controlar el encierro de su lengua en el interior de Santana.

La latina se sentó al terminar de bajar de su orgasmo y cuando Rachel salió de adentro de ella, Santana unió nuevamente sus labios.

S&R

"Es la primera vez que falto a clases" dijo Rachel con una mano en su frente, pensando que Santana estaba dormida todavía.

"¿Y estás arrepentida?" preguntó despacio la latina, quien se había quedado observándola en silencio, mientras la diva pensaba.

"Por Dios, no." dijo Rachel girando a mirarla.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Santana despacio, pasando una de sus manos por la cintura de la diva atrayéndola hacia ella.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la diva mirando sus labios.

"¿Podemos evitar tus fans?"

"Siempre y cuando evitemos a las tuyas, Santana." dijo Rachel antes de besarla.

* * *

 _Hello Kitties!_

 _Acá va el capítulo 3._

 _Espero que este también les guste._

 _Muchas gracias a MsMichele, Paulina Ivarez, Guest, paofexr y AndyBicha33 por las reviews!_

 _Mañana nos vemos Kitties!_

 _Besos!_

 _Lore!_


	4. Corriendo

**Pezberry Week 4**

 **Autora:** Symbelmynne

 **Capítulo: 4** **\- Corriendo**

 **Palabras:** **2,** **173**

 **Parejas:** Rachel Berry/Santana López

 **Summary:** **Siguiendo la Semana Pezberry del 20/06 en Tumblr, va el día** **3 "It keeps happening** **" o "** **sigue pasando** **"** **. Así que las dejo con la Pezberry Week...y nos vemos. El rating va a ir variando, de acuerdo a lo que pase.** **G!P Santana aunque no muy explícito pero tiene M por una razón.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Algo que me olvidé, Glee no me pertenece. Sino existiría Pezberry.**

 **N/A:¡Peligro!¡** **No hay sexy times en este capítulo!No me odien!**

 **Fecha de Publicación:** **2** **3** **/06/2016**

* * *

 **Corriendo**

Rachel corría. No sabía que la había llevado a salir corriendo hacia algún lado de Lima, poniéndose la remera y viendo como la otra persona salía corriendo hacia otro lado. No es que las hubieran encontrado sus padres, o los padres de la otra persona.

Pero, finalmente se había animado a dar el primer paso ella y todo salió mal. Desde lo que sintió, otra vez, crecer en ese momento hasta que se abrió la puerta de la habitación en donde estaban y las dos salieron corriendo. Después de todo se había dado cuenta que la otra persona no se sentía muy cómoda con eso.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó hasta la puerta de su casa y mientras recuperaba el aliento sintió unos pasos detrás de ella y la vio. Santana López, también con la remera mal puesta (intenten uds. ponerse una remera mientras corren desesperadas) estaba recuperando el aliento en la entrada de su casa. En silencio, Rachel se acercó hacia ella y agarró su mano antes de guiarla hacia el interior de la casa, hacia su cuarto. Sabía que el susto era más que suficiente y que no pasaría nada más esa noche. Incluso le dio ropa y esperó que Santana se cambiara antes que ella.

Al acostarse, se miraron durante un tiempo, hasta que las dos cayeron dormidas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Rachel se despertó sola y sabía que hasta que no tuvieran una nueva oportunidad no pasaría nada más. Nada de todo lo extraño que estaba pasando entre ellas desde ese partido de football americano. Pero al bajar a desayunar, se encontró con la latina sentada entre sus padres, completamente colorada.

"¡Rachel!" dijo Leroy en casi un grito. "No nos quiere contar como fue que empezó lo de uds." agregó haciendo un puchero.

"Por supuesto que no. Yo tampoco se los contaría" dijo la diva agarrando a la latina y sacándola de la celda ninja que sus padres habían hecho.

"Eres mala" dijo Hiram y volvieron a concentrarse en sus desayunos.

"Lo siento por eso" dijo Rachel en voz baja.

"Está bien. No me imaginé que estarían." dijo Santana sonriendo levemente. Por lo menos, el rojo de su rostro estaba desapareciendo. "No me iba a ir...en realidad si, simplemente por lo menos te dejaría el desayuno listo y una nota. De esa forma sabrías que...no...bueno. Algo sabrías." agregó tímidamente. "Ahora me voy a ir." dijo dejando un beso en la mejilla de una muy sorprendida Rachel Berry.

S&R

Después de comer, Rachel caminó hacia su cuarto, quería dormir un poco más. Su celular le anunciaba un mensaje y pudo leerlo antes de caer dormida. Obviamente después de contestar.

" **Perdón. Por haberme ido así. Por..."**

" _ **Santana...¿cómo es qué...todo esto empezó?"**_

Y con eso en mente, Rachel Berry se durmió después de comer y supo con que iría a soñar.

" _Era el primer partido del equipo de Noah en la temporada. También tendría que haber ido porque no solo estaba Noah, sino Finn, Sam...compañeros de glee. Pero Noah era su único amigo. Y realmente, con Sam había hablado poco y Finn...Finn se había convertido en ese insoportable ser humano que todos odiaban. Incluso, por más de seguir siendo el quarterback, fuera de las canchas tenía que tener guardaespaldas. Había caído mucho más bajo que ella en la pirámide social. La cuestión es que ella se había sentado con los miembros del coro, aquellos que no formaban ni parte del equipo ni parte del escuadrón de las porristas, y estaba mirando el show de éstas últimas hasta que vio los ojos de Santana clavados en ella. La latina en cuestión hacía más de un año que no la molestaba, ni nada. Podían incluso hablar civilmente en las horas del coro. Pero no quería tentar a su suerte._

" _¿Qué le hiciste?" le preguntó Mercedes que estaba a su lado._

" _No tengo la más pálida idea" respondió Rachel mirando hacia otro lado._

 _El partido había comenzado hacía 15 minutos, y McKinley ya iba perdiendo como 30 a 0, y ella quería ir al baño. Como la mayoría de los asistentes estaban concentrados en insultar al **gran equipo de Lima,** Rachel aprovechó y caminó hacia el interior del colegio buscando el baño más lejano. El más cercano estaría con pocas condiciones de limpieza, no iba a arriesgarse a contraer alguna infección por las mala higiene femenina de la localidad. No se dio cuenta, además, que estaba siendo vigilada de cerca._

 _Cuando salió del cubículo, encontró a Santana apoyada contra la puerta. Se sintió asustada, esa mirada de la latina era penetrante y no sabía si estaba bien o mal._

" _Rachel" dijo Santana mientras la diva se lavaba las manos._

" _Santana, ¿cómo estas?" preguntó Rachel_

" _¿Te gustó la performance de las porristas?" preguntó la latina haciendo un paso hacia ella._

" _Santana, realmente no miraría a las porristas tanto tiempo."_

" _Me estabas mirando"_

" _Porque tú me estabas mirando"_

 _Rachel abrió y cerró la boca. No tenía nada para responder con tal de salir del embrollo en el que se había metido. Además de que la atmósfera de ese baño estaba convirtiéndose en calor puro._

 _Cuando la diva se dio vuelta, se encontró cara a cara con Santana._

" _Lo siento" dijo Rachel tratando de escapar de la posible furia. Pero no existió furia alguna, sino mucho más calor a su alrededor. Porque Santana la besó y la empujó en contra de la pared. Aunque no pusiera su cuerpo en contra de ella, la temperatura seguía subiendo cada vez que las lenguas se unían._

 _Santana se separó un tiempo después, se miró en el espejo de reojo acomodándose el maquillaje, y volvió a mirar a la diva antes de dejar el baño._

 _Cuando Rachel volvió a la cancha, se dio cuenta de que ya era el entretiempo y que las porristas estaban con una nueva performance. McKinley iba perdiendo 60 a 14._

S&R

Santana se quedó mirando el mensaje que la diva le había enviado. No sabría que podría estar haciendo ahora. Pero no sabía como podría haber reaccionado esa mañana. Ella sabía lo feo que era que te dejaran la mañana después. Y mientras se terminaba de vestir, suspiró que por lo menos la habían dejado sin saber claramente que era lo que tenía entre sus piernas. Por suerte, suspiró poniéndose los auriculares, sus compañeros tenían muy poca resistencia y quedaban satisfechos con un poco de sexo oral. Hasta que, por supuesto, su miembro se volvió funcional y dejó de sentir ganas de acercarse a los hombres. Además ya tenía demasiado poder.

Les avisó a sus padres que saldría a correr y, escuchando la música, su mente se perdió en Rachel inmediatamente.

 _Sabía muy bien que la ponían nerviosa esos encuentros en donde solo la besaba. Y nada más. Además de que cada vez eran más y más seguidos, la intensidad de cada encuentro en el periodo de dos meses y medio había escalado en un 1000%. Unos días atrás, la había encontrado en el aula de arte (no sabía bien que hacía ahí, si ni siquiera había clases de arte). La había buscado, por supuesto. Caminó despacio y se dio cuenta que la única luz que tenía esa aula era la que estaba proporcionando el sol de ese mediodía._

 _Cuando Rachel se dio cuenta de su presencia se dio vuelta y se encontró con los labios de Santana, como siempre. Cuando respiró algo de aire, pudo escuchar un basta, pero las manos de la diva en los pechos de la latina, no eran muy convincentes. Santana logró levantarla y sentarla en uno de los pupitres, y sin querer su rodilla desnuda acarició la entrepierna de la diva. Pudo sentir claramente la humedad de la diva. Sabía que estaba desesperada, excitada. Tanto como ella, pero lograba acomodar su cuerpo para que no pudiera sentir su erección. Sabía también que ya Rachel no podía dejar de mirarla, Santana podía sentirlo y ella misma, ya no podía dejar de pensar en las ganas que tenía de que fuera mucho más que besos._

" _Santana" dijo Rachel cuando la latina dejó sus labios._

" _Shhh" dijo Santana metiendo despacio una mano debajo de la pollera de la diva, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos la piel que encontraba debajo. Esperando que Rachel la detuviera. Pero sabía, que no podía hacer lo que venía pensando, que era entrar con su miembro (si es que Rachel lo aceptaba, por supuesto) en lo más profundo de la diva. Y sabiendo que todavía era virgen, decidió que lo mejor sería llevar a la pequeña morena a un orgasmo, solo con su clítoris._

 _Y eso hizo, primero acarició el monte nervioso sobre la ropa interior y después metió sus dedos, gimiendo en el momento de sentir la humedad de la diva._

" _Santana..." dijo nuevamente Rachel despacio._

" _Solo...ahí" dijo Santana pellizcando el clítoris, y comenzando a jugar con él. Rachel la abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la latina, y apretando fuertemente con sus manos la espalda._

 _Santan también abrazó a la diva con su mano libre hasta que sintió a la diva morderla, como claro signo de su orgasmo._

" _Santana...basta" dijo Rachel sin soltarla, quizás agarrándose más fuerte de ella._

" _Es la única...forma que tengo" dijo la latina en su cuerpo._

 _Rachel bajó su mirada, hacia el pecho de Santana y más abajo, en donde pudo ver el bulto en su parte delantera. Pero no dijo, por fin parecían estar hablando._

" _No quiero que te lastimen" agregó Santana despacio._

 _Rachel volvió a abrazarla, esta vez logrando que la latina entre en sus piernas. Esta vez sintiendo realmente lo que ella tenía entre las piernas._

" _No quiero que me lastimes, Santana" dijo Rachel logrando mirar sus ojos. "Y si no podemos...aunque...aunque sea hablar...aunque sea saber por que..."_

" _Porque me gustas..." dijo Santana interrumpiéndola. "Y ahí afuera, con todos dispuestos a juzgar, puedo asegurarte que no nos van a dejar ser felices."_

 _Rachel acercó despacio sus labios a los de Santana, mientras aflojaba su agarre sobre la latina._

" _Dentro de poco...podremos salir ahí afuera. Y quizás...espero...podamos tener algo más que momentos." dijo Santana terminando de acercar sus rostros. Besando despacio a la diva y saliendo de su abrazo para dejar el aula._

¿Por qué no le había contado en ese momento? Se preguntó mientras corría y llegaba al parque de Lima. Sabía que la casa de Rachel quedaba cerca. Sabía bien que tendría que haberle dicho la verdad. Estaba aterrorizada de que todos se enteraran de su secreto. Sabía que no era justo para ninguna de las dos, sobre todo para la diva. Y fue por eso que tomó una decisión y se dirigió en la dirección contraria a la que había tomado esa mañana.

S&R

Rachel se encontró con que sus padres se habían ido. Sabía bien que hacían eso, y realmente necesitaba estar completamente sola. Simplemente pensar. La noche anterior, en la fiesta, muchas cosas habían pasado. O eso quería creer la diva.

 _Habían llegado casi al mismo tiempo y se saludaron cordialmente. Después de todo, eran compañeras del coro. El último encuentro, en el aula de arte, había sido tres días atrás. Se acercó a la cocina a sacar una botella de cerveza y se quedó charlando con Noah. Dos horas después, Santana se acercó a ella y comenzaron a charla. No fue consciente de que muchos las estaban mirando._

 _Sin quererlo, caminaron las dos juntas por el pasillo de Noah que llevaba a la habitación de huéspedes. Entraron juntas y Santana pasó el seguro, para ser atacada al darse vuelta por los labios de Rachel. Cayeron sobre la cama y la latina logró sacarle la remera antes de que Rachel sintiera en su entrepierna el prominente bulto. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos durante unos eternos minutos y la diva se sentó para besar a Santana. Quería demostrarle que no le importaba._

 _Y en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación comenzó a ser golpeada por muchas manos, y Santana miró a Rachel con miedo y las dos salieron como pudieron por la ventana, corriendo hacia lados contrarios. La diva, realmente no sabía bien porque corría. Si, había escuchado la puerta abrirse, había escuchado palabras de gente que no eran sus amigos tratando de agarrarlas._

Le había parecido escuchar entre sus pensamientos que alguien golpeaba la puerta. Al abrirla, se sorprendió de encontrar a Santana del otro lado.

"Soy intersexual." dijo la latina de golpe. "Estoy aterrorizada desde el día que se volvió funcional. Asustada porque me haces sentir un montón de cosas. Y a la vez, feliz porque de cierta forma he podido acercarme a ti. Anoche te hice salir corriendo de esa habitación porque sabía bien quienes eran los que estaban golpeando. Sabía que no era nada bueno lo que querían hacer al vernos entrar en esa habitación juntas. No me di cuenta que nos estaban observando, pero eso me pasa porque cuando estoy contigo pierdo la noción de nuestro alrededor."

Rachel sonrió y metió a la latina dentro de su casa para besarla y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

 _Hello Kitties!_

 _Les subo el dí de forma corrida. Recién termino el 5 pero no estaba muy entusiasmada por el tema así que no creo que haya quedado muy bien_

 _Muchas gracias por las reviews MsMichele y Lopz._

 _Saludos!_

 _Lore!_


	5. Imaginación

**Pezberry Week 4**

 **Autora:** Symbelmynne

 **Capítulo:** **5 - Imaginaci** **ón**

 **Palabras:** **2,** **100**

 **Parejas:** Rachel Berry/Santana López

 **Summary:** **Siguiendo la Semana Pezberry del 2** **0** **/06 en Tumblr, va el día** **5 "Nerd Santana, Popular Rachel". No le tengo mucha fe a este porque no estaba muy inspirada con el tema.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Algo que me olvidé, Glee no me pertenece. Sino existiría Pezberry.**

 **N/A:¡Peligro!¡** **No hay sexy times en este capítulo!No me odien!**

 **Fecha de Publicación:** **2** **4** **/06/2016**

* * *

 **Imaginación**

 _Después de haber matado a Cersei Lannister, Rachel Berry subió a su dragón y salió de la Fortaleza Roja para ubicarse de tal forma que el fuego del dragón la quemara por completo. Pero mientras tomaba vuelo, vio a Santana López observándola y bajó en picada para recogerla y salvarla._

"Siento que no estás en esta habitación" dijo Rachel Berry cuando, después de sacudir un poco a Santana, logró hacerla volver a la realidad.

"Lo siento" dijo Santana.

"Tu imaginación me está quitando el tiempo, ¿sabías?" preguntó Rachel sonriendo. "En cualquier momento nuestros padres van a llamarnos y se terminará esta noche."

"Y mañana en la escuela..." dijo Santana bajando la mirada

"Nada, Santana. Sabes que siempre te protejo." dijo Rachel

"Pero hay veces que no estás" dijo la latina después de unos minutos.

"Lo sé." dijo Rachel agarrando su mano. "Pero esos no terminan de aprender. Les hice un montón de cosas y nada. Sus cabezas tienen una fuga de neuronas importante"

 _Rachel Berry salía de un cuarto de baño, con la ropa mal acomodada. Debajo, Santana podía notar su traje de superhéroe que en ese momento había sido mancillado por vengarse de unos idiotas que le habían hecho algo a su novia. Si, su novia era Santana López._

"Te fuiste de nuevo" dijo Rachel sonriendo. Ésta vez no le había hecho falta sacudirla, simplemente había apoyado un dedo sobre sus labios. "¿Te está haciendo mal la falta de sexo?"

"No." dijo Santana tímidamente.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Rachel. Ella lo sabía, no tenían sexo hacía un par de semanas. Después de todo, tenían los finales, y sus padres que estaban constantemente queriéndoles decir algo.

"No es tan...por lo menos...puedo pasar tiempo junto a a ti." dijo Santana colorada.

"Cuando quieres te quedas en la realidad" dijo Rachel besando los labios de la latina, pero no pudo profundizarlo debido a que escuchó el grito de la madre de la latina. "Hasta mañana" agregó antes de dejar el cuarto.

* * *

Al d{ia siguiente, Rachel pudo ver entrar a Santana en el colegio, caminando con la mirada concentrada en el piso. Se preguntó como todavía podían notarla a pesar de que casi no hablaba en ninguna de sus clases. A lo lejos, pudo ver a Finn Hudson, y supo el porque.

Todavía recordaba claramente el año que estuvo rechazándolo mientras intentaba conquistar a Santana.

Sus personalidades eran tan diferentes y mientras Rachel era capitana de las porristas y del coro, llevando a los dos grupos a ganar dos campeonatos nacionales en los dos años previos, Santana simplemente era alguien que tenía una fascinación extraña por todo lo que el mundo denominaba como Nerd.

Y aunque la diva no entendiera ni un cuarto de lo que Santana decía, claramente la volvía loca.

Volviendo a Finn, comenzó a seguir a Rachel después de tantos rechazos por lo que las vio una vez. Entonces lo contó y la vida de Santana dio un vuelco. La estaban notando y no era algo bueno.

"Si vas a hacer algo hoy, intenta dejarlos en condiciones para jugar" dijo Noah parándose al lado de la diva.

"No entiendo porque siguen una y otra vez incumpliendo mis órdenes. ¿Estás seguro que se los dejaste bien en claro?" preguntó Rachel cruzando sus brazos y haciendo una seña a un grupo de porristas para que cubran a la latina.

"Rachel, la semana pasada cuando y cito: _cometieron el error de su vida._ Fui yo quien te ayudó a ponerlos dentro de esos barriles y a tirarlos por las gradas. Seamos sinceros, pierdes toda lógica porque les podría haber pasado algo más grave que no poder jugar el domingo. Y sabes que tuvimos que retirarnos del partido debido a que la mitad de los jugadores estaban lastimados.2" dijo Noah

"No es mi culpa que tengan gente tan idiota. Ni que no aprendan." dijo Rachel suspirando al ver que una de las porristas le hacía señas de que Santana estaba a salvo.

"No puedo decirte absolutamente nada. Sabes quien es el que los convence" dijo Noah

"¿Y cómo siguen haciéndole caso?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida.

"Les paga" dijo Noah alejándose de la diva quien lo siguió inmediatamente y agarró su brazo para detenerlo.

"Si es así, averigua cuanto les paga" dijo Rachel seriamente.

* * *

"Santana, lo sentimos" dijo Azimio una vez más antes de alejarse de la latina que había levantado la vista simplemente porque había visto las enormes piernas de esos ogros. Para ellos eran unos ogros, feos, con verrugas que parecían orejas.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" preguntó Rachel acercándose a ella.

"¿Hoy no tengo la guardia real?" preguntó Santana mirándola y animándose a sonreír un poco.

"¿La guardia real?" preguntó Rachel acercándose un poco más a su novia.

"Las porristas que a veces mandas a protegerme. Después de todo, es viernes y los viernes no puedes venir tú" dijo Santana

"¿Y qué estoy haciendo aquí entonces?"

"No sé. Pero supongo que tienes algo que ver con el pedido de disculpas de los ogros" dijo Santana.

"Un poco" dijo Rachel. "También con que se mantengan más que alejados de ti, desde ahora en adelante"

"¿Por qué...?" preguntó Santana despacio.

"Te lo comento esta noche en la cena. Donde vamos a poder estar solas."

S&R

 _Santana tenía un extraño poder, podía mover objetos con la mente._

"Deja de soñar o no va a pasar nada" dijo Rachel agarrando su mano.

"Antes explícame por qué me pidieron perdón y por qué estás segura de que no va a pasar nada." dijo Santana.

"Bueno..." dijo Rachel mirando a la latina. "Me enteré que Finn Hudson les estaba pagando para que te tiren granizados y te traten mal. Realmente mi primer idea fue pagar el doble, pero me di cuenta que me iba a quedar sin dinero rápido. Y...¿no has notado algo?"

"Finn no ha ido en casi toda la semana" dijo Santana

"Exactamente, no era mentira aquella vez que corrió el rumor de que Schuester lo había encontrado con drogas. Ahora las vende y con ese dinero les paga a tus ogros. Bueno, las vendía..." dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo que las vendía?"

"Una pista anónima alertó a la policía y lo siguieron y lo filmaron y arrestaron en plena transacción." dijo Rachel. "Como los padres de estos ogros sabían que Finn pasaba mucho tiempo con sus hijos, se dieron cuenta de que tenían bastante dinero...y bueno...fueron obligados a decir la verdad o los entregaban."

 _Rachel salió de la baticueva, completamente desnuda para acostarse junto a su esposa, de una vez por todas y descansar. Si los delicuentes la dejaban_

* * *

 _Hello Kitties!_

 _Nos vemos mañana, sé que éste último no fue muy bueno._

 _Saludos!_

 _Lore!_


End file.
